My Lady, My Lord
by oniyen
Summary: A Ramsay Bolton X Reader fic written by someone who has no knowledge of the series, aside from the Telltale game. I probably messed it all up. It starts abruptly, by the way. Middle of a scene, sorta. Enjoy.


"And it is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." Ramsay greeted with a smooth voice, taking your hand in his and pressing a kiss to it.

"The formalities will not be necessary, my lord." You stated as he stood, locking eyes with his. Your personal guards shifted uncomfortably, feeling the obvious tension in the room.

"Ah, but I am afraid they are, my lady! I am here on a formal visit, after all." He smirked.

 _Damn this man,_ you swore silently. _Damn him and his charm._

"Well!" Ramsay put his hands together, keeping his toothy grin. "Shall we make our way to the feasting hall?" He extended a hand to yours.

You blinked back to reality. "Yes, we shall." Taking his hand, he lead you down the steps and to a large passage hall.

"Your house seems to be faltering," He glanced over you. "How so, my lady?"

"I do not think I should speak that information to the likes of you, no offense meant, my lord."

Ramsay's grin faltered slightly, then returned. "Perhaps you will speak it over a few glasses of fine wine." He mused, stopping at the door and pushing it open. Your gaze traveled from his face to the feasting hall before you.

The hall was rather large, with a long table in the middle fit for a total of eighty-two guests. Besides the table were two areas for guests to dance, to share a wonderful evening. A band was set up for music to dance to. Servants traversed the hall in a tizzy, setting the large table and pushing in a few other tables for wine and food.

You glanced back to Ramsay. _Perhaps he would like a dance?_ You hoped. _Hm. He would rather dance over a few glasses of wine._ Your eyes trailed to the wine set out on the tables. _Brilliant. He gets his information, and I get my dance._

"Something… _troubling_ you, my lady?" He inquired, quirking a brow. He had lost his grin. "You seem rather distracted."

"No, no, I am perfectly fine." You assured, meeting his eyes once more. _Not even a tinge of concern in his eyes._ You muse. _If he wishes to use me, then I shall use him._

Ramsay began to move again, leading you to the table of wine. He pulls out a chair for you, motioning for you to sit. You sit in said chair, and he sits in the one next to you.

Taking one glass of wine, he crosses one leg over another, taking a sip. "My, what a beautiful evening it is." He glanced to you. "Not quite as beautiful as you, my lady. I do not see how a House falls under such a striking ruler."

You snort, taking your own glass. "I am flattered, my lord. Sadly, looks do not equate to leadership or capability to rule." You take a sip of wine.

"In my eyes, they do. But, I am afraid you're right." Ramsay grinned that toothy grin of his. "Now, tell me, how has your house fallen?" He inquired, then took another sip.

"Well, my House has been under attack for quite a while. You see, we aren't too well known. As we grew larger, we started to make rivals. Enemies, if you will. They seek to crush myself and my family." You explain, furrowing your brows as you gaze into your glass, swirling it.

"And now you ask the Boltons for help." Ramsay chuckled deeply, taking a sip of wine. "That's how the story ends so far, isn't it?"

You nod, meeting his eyes. "It is not unwise to ask for help when you need it, my lord."

"Your words ring true." Ramsay uncrosses his legs, sitting forward. "Yet, asking for help is as dangerous as making enemies. You do realize that if you put faith in us, we may destroy you from the inside." He smirked. "Of course, you can trust us. But those other houses? They will only hurt your house."

You narrow your eyes. "Yes, my lord. I do understand these risks."

Ramsay chuckled. "Good, good."

After a round of silence and sipping wine, you stand, placing your glass back on the table. "Lord Ramsay, if I may be so bold…" You pause, searching his expression.

"Go on."

"May we share a dance?" You propose, extending a hand.

Ramsay looked amused. "How odd. I normally suggest these things." He took your hand, standing. Scanning his face as he stood, you noticed he might be slightly tipsy off of the wine already.

 _This will be interesting._

"I, personally, was afraid you didn't dance, my lady." Ramsay grinned at you, turning to face you.

"Well," you pause, "I suppose the fear was mutual."

Ramsay chuckles, amused. He places a firm and steady hand on your shoulder, taking your other hand with his. Your eyes meet. The tension is overwhelming.

"This will prove to be most exciting, my lady." He glanced to the musicians across the room. He whistles to get their attention, then nods. The musicians nod back, and begin to play a slow song.

Ramsay begins to move. He gracefully leads you across the floor as the band plays on, his grip strong. His eyes were on you almost the whole time, your steps in tune. With the music, the wine, and the man, you felt as if you were in a dream.

All angles seemed like they were planned and carefully thought out with every chord of the music. Nothing ever felt forced or sharp, no, it felt like you were floating. The warmth between you two grew stronger each moment, as did your heartbeats. Approaching the dip, Ramsay began to speak.

"I did not expect you to be such a good follow, my lady." His tone sounded vaguely surprised.

"I did not expect you to be such a good lead, my lord." You met his eyes, smiling.

Ramsay did not respond as he slowly dipped you. You gasped, feeling his hot breath on your neck. It made a shiver of anticipation crawl up your spine, your neck tingling, your face growing warmer by the second.

"I am a lord. Of course I am a good lead." He mumbled, before bringing you back up from the dip. The song went on for a little while longer, following two more dips, albeit shorter than the first. Coming to the end of the song, your eyes met once more. There must have been some sort of spark, some sort of thing to set the both of you off, but before you knew it, your lips were pressed together in a kiss.

As the both of you pulled away, you lifted your eyebrows, staring into his eyes. "Was that the wine, or you?"

Ramsay chuckled. "I'd say it was both."


End file.
